


Three Thirds #4

by Jondiplier



Series: Tom Hiddleston/Tom Holland/Chris Hemsworth [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Omega/Omega, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, alpha/omega/omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jondiplier/pseuds/Jondiplier
Summary: Tom Holland goes through his first heat with Chris and Thomas





	Three Thirds #4

The touching quickly becomes not enough. Kisses join the scene along with hot, wet tongues. He mewls and bucks and squirms, taking in all the pleasures that seems way too much for himself. 

Oh. He's in heat.

Since he's joined the movie making industry they don't want him to have his heats, but they spit through the heavy suppressors occasionally. 

It must be from the stress of missing his mates. The separation and now the overwhelming scent and presence of the two are making his hormones go off the chart. 

"Alpha…" he whimpers out, tossing his head back as someone sucks a bruising hickey onto his neck. "Mhmm. Please." He begs as a hand slithers down to his hard and leaking cock. 

He shudders, rolling his hips up into the heat of a calloused hand. Tom huffs out a breath, feeling the a different hand fondle the damp lips of his pussy. "Fuck," he pants, spreading his legs out wide and feels the bed dip as someone settles between his legs. 

The pressure on his neck is gone. He opens his eyes to see Thomas between his thighs, looking absolutely sinful as he stares Tom down, pupils blown and hair roused. 

Tom can only whimper at the sight, bucking his hips up for attention. "Please, please." He begs. 

He watches Thomas's thin lips turn into a soft smirk, then he turns his head to talk to Chris; something about Thomas having a go at him.

Tom tunes it all out until the head of a swollen prick presses against his hole, gliding around the folds and his throbbing clit before dipping into him.

Tom groans, back arching sharply before he feels strong hands press on his chest, making him stay still as the thrusting starts. 

"Oh. Oh my god-!" Tom cries as Chris leans down to his ear, licking at the shell of it.

"Wish you could see yourself, omega. You look delicious." Chris rumbles thickly, causing Tom to shiver. "Letting Thomas have a go on you, how dirty, Tom." He teases. 

"Can't wait to get inside your sloppy hole. I'm going to knot you until you're bred." He growls, pulling back to watch Tom's eyes roll back in his head and to start convulsing as he comes on Thomas's dick. 

Tom chokes on his needy moans, grabbing at Thomas's arms desperately as he's fucked through his orgasm. Thomas crashes down on top of the boy, hiding his face in his neck as he rolls his hips. 

Thomas's thighs are shaking violently, his breathy moans filling their bedroom as his thrusts become short and sharp. "God," he groans, his now free hand going behind his back to play with his own dripping cunt. 

Chris can tell the scent is getting to Thomas, probably pulling his body into a heat as well from the way his own scent is spiking. 

Thomas finishes in Tom, a moan ripping from the both of them and their mouths meet in a sloppy kiss. The two make out for a bit longer before Thomas pulls out, clear, semenless come pours out of Tom's hole. 

That's the weird thing about male omegas, Chris thinks, you need special hormone treatment to make yourself fertile through ejaculation, making the uterus out of business. 

Thomas crashes onto the bed panting, then quickly getting up to make a nest for all of them in the closet. Thank God for their huge walk in closet. 

Tom is still shaking, mewling on the bed as his little cock slowly fills back up again and stands proud and angry. 

It almost makes Chris chuckle until he realizes it's his turn now. 

Chris gingerly settles between Tom's spread thighs, using his thumbs to pull his pussy lips apart, moaning softly at the dripping hole that clenches for him. 

Chris then dips both of his thumbs into the boy, teasing him. He loves hearing Tom become needy and whiney. 

"Alpha.." he whines, rubbing his face into the blanket to try and find something to cool him down. "Please… it hurts." He keens, using his vibrating legs to lift himself towards Chris. 

The alpha just shushes him, pulling himself out of his underwear and rubs the head of his cock against the glistening lips before dipping into the wet heat. 

 

There's groaning, mumbling and a steady slap of skin on skin filling the bedroom.

Tom his full on wailing by now, gripping the headboard tightly as he's railed from behind. It's the fifth time he's been fucked today, and it's amazing so far. 

Tom curses, feeling another orgasm take control of his thin body. He crashes his face into their fluffy pillows as he twists and hollers, back dipping low as his ass bounces on those thrusts.

Chris isn't doing much better than him, from his face down to his chest has a nice rosy flush, his body gleaming with sweat and his scent so thick and strong that it has both Toms whimpering. 

Chris lets out a house shaking roar as he knots Tom again, tossing his head back as he pants into the heated air. 

Thomas is there, helping their alpha drink some water before he gets to Tom. 

He washes the younger omega with a damp cloth, watching the two settle into a spooning position. He hands Tom an energy bar, wiping away the sweat on his forehead as he nibbles on the snack. 

The time passes by slowly, the flare of the spontaneous heat already dimming down for the night. 

 

The next time Tom wakes up he's handed a pill and a cool glass of water, which he takes without questioning. He moans softly at the cold water soothing his hoarse throat, handing the glass back to whoever gave it to him. 

He gets to his feet eventually, hungry and grimy. He finds Thomas in the kitchen, already making the three of them breakfast. 

"Morning." Tom mumbles as he sits down at the table, limbs still feeling like jelly.

"Morning, love." Thomas greets, flipping a fluffy, golden brown pancake onto a plate. "Did you sleep well?" He asks.

Tom notices how Thomas's words were small and how his legs were twitchy. He hums in response. "'S good." He slurs, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. "You okay, darling? You seem tense." He says, too loopy to actually help with breakfast.

"I'm fine, thank you." Thomas says. "I think you're sending me into a heat, though." He says with a shaky laugh. 

"Then relax. Well, finish breakfast first then relax." Tom says. "It's not like you have to make breakfast after a heat," he mumbles and scratches the top of his fluffy head. 

"I know, I know." Thomas sighs. "But when it's my heat you'll be fine and you can help keep everything in order." He says. "I'm going to go nest after this, actually." Thomas announces. "You're welcomed to join as well." He says and give Tom his plate along with the syrup. 

Tom thanks him for the food. "I'm going to shower after this, so, maybe? I dunno." He shrugs. He doesn't really feel like nesting anyway.


End file.
